


Forgotten, But Not Lost

by ViziVoir



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: adoption au, whaddup friends im havin some Emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViziVoir/pseuds/ViziVoir
Summary: Listen, it's another adoption AU fic, starting from the last day of camp. There's a road trip, and David might punch someone later. Slow burn for dadvid. It's just fluff and some light drama with a happy ending (once I get there).





	1. Chapter 1

It was the last day of camp, and Max was waiting at the entrance to the dirt road leading up to camp. Neil and Nikki were long gone. Harrison's parents had just shown up in a car almost as drab as they were, and nervously ushered their son inside.

Welp. That was it. His gaze turned to the woods, and he wondered if he could hide out there for a while. Maybe the wild platypuses would adopt him. He could be like Tarzan, but bloodthirsty, and with poison.

As he was fleshing out his plans for developing platypus social skills, David returned from bidding Harrison and his parents goodbye. "Just you and me and the Quartermaster now, huh, Max?" Gwen had stayed back at camp to 'keep an eye on things' (read: watch soap operas), but it wasn't like her presence would make this endeavor any more enjoyable.

The Quartermaster looked up at the mention of his name, before spitting into the dirt and returning to sharpening his hook hand.

Max grunted.

"Well, it's already pretty late," offered David, attempting to keep the conversation going. "When do you think your parents are coming?"

"I dunno. Never?"

"Now, come on, don't be like that. I know you're disappointed that camp is over already-"

"No." A little, maybe.

"-but there's no reason to say things like that! I'm sure your parents will be along shortly."

"Hah. Right," Max scoffed. "They don't even know when this stupid camp gets out."

David stared, genuinely taken aback. "Wait, they don't?"

"Nah, I tried to tell them," replied Max nonchalantly. "Guess I was talking too much, or too loud, or whatever, and they just forgot."

"Oh." David turned back to watching the road. "Well, we'll wait a little longer, and I'll call them back at camp if they don't show up. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for this."

"Yeah, there is. I just told you. They forgot."

"Now, that's not a good reason."

"Whatever. I'm going to go stare at that tree."

David let him go, gaze alternating between watching the road and watching Max pick at the bark of a rather impressive pine tree, occasionally stopping to wander the short perimeter of the clearing. Another hour passed, then two, and he deduced from the position of the sun it must be around 7 o'clock, maybe 7:30.

The Quartermaster walked up to David and grunted "Alright, let's give up and throw this little turd into a lake somewhere." He gestured violently at Max with his hook.

"What? No! We're going back to camp. Gwen and I have to stay a day after the campers leave, anyway, to clean up."

"Gonna take more than a day."

They all got back into the bus, David somewhat reluctantly, and made the somewhat harrowing trip back to camp.

"Right. I'm going to bed," announced Max, making a beeline for his sleeping cabin.

"It's still early, though! Don't you want to eat dinner, or sit by the campfire and sing campfire songs?" He took out his guitar hopefully.

"Nope!" shouted Max, not even turning back.

David brought him dinner in his cabin anyway. "I'd tell you not to spill it, but considering the mess Nurf made of his bunk, that'd be the least of my concerns." He shuddered.

"Don't want to know. I'm not hungry."

"Now, come on, proper nutrition is the key to a happy and healthy body and mind!"

"There's literally no way that has any nutritional value whatsoever." Max walked up and stuck the fork into it, then let it stand upright as means of proof. "I'm pretty sure it can melt metal."

"I've told you before, that's no way to talk about our Quartermaster's cooking."

Max shrugged, and went back to sitting on his bed and staring at the patchy, stained carpet.

David sat down next to him, noting the way the child tensed when he did. "Max, are you okay?"

"Oh, I sure am. I'm just thrilled to have to spend more time here at this dump."

"Sure." David chose to ignore that. "You know your parents are going to come tomorrow, right?"

"Why do you keep thinking they'll show up? You don't even know them, David!"

"Well, that's true, but-"

"God, could you just can it with your bullshit? The world and the people in it are all fucking awful, and you and me and my parents are no exception!"

Max looked away, hunched over. "They're not coming, so you should just give up too."

For a moment, David just stared, before his expression turned to a sad smile. "Max, you know you're ten, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I know my own age."

"Not what I meant. It just seems like you think I'm the naive one."

"So you're calling me naive." His eyes were still watery, but there was an aggression there David had only ever seen in wounded animals.

"No no, I just..." He trailed off, examining the wall of the cabin like it had all the answers. "Max, would you let me tell you a story?"

"Doesn't seem like I've got much of a choice, does it." He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a tiny bit interested, though. Normally, David's stories launched out of a long-winded tangent, instead of asking permission.

"Okay. Once upon a time, there was a boy."

"Oh, so it's a fairy tale for babies. Great."

David shot him a glare so fierce it startled Max into silence.

"And this boy life sucked. He was convinced everything, and everyone, was just a big old load of hooey.

"One day, he went to summer camp. He met people who were aggressively happy, and kind, and he hated it. Obviously, they were just blind. They couldn't see the world for how it really was: terrible.

"But then, after a run-in with some bears and some hijinks that don't bear repeating, he realized he was wrong. He realized the world wasn't all bad, and that there were people in it who genuinely cared."

"And the boy is you," Max finished dully.

David pulled at the fabric wrapped around his neck, a bit embarrassed. "Yeah. The boy is me."

"So, what, you think I learned some kind of life lesson at this run-down excuse for a shitshow? Because I didn't."

"No. I mean, I hope you did, but it's fine. That's just why I became a camp counselor in the first place, you know. If I can help even one kid half as much as this place helped me, all the crap you little mongrels put me through will be worth it."

"Wow, that's lame." Max returned to staring at the carpet, but his expression before he turned away, as well as the lack of bite in his words, told David he was at least a little touched.

"Alright, maybe it is," David conceded. "But there's still nothing you can do to convince me everything is as awful as you seem to think." He stood up and went to the door, not bothering to turn out the light. "Get some rest, Max. We'll call your parents in the morning."

Once David was long gone, Max retrieved Mr. Honey Nuts from behind a loose board he'd pried up from the wall, and stared at the ceiling while lying in bed. It was a while before he finally hit the light switch and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we're back by popular request! I'll be honest, I sorta lost track of this for a while... imagine my surprise when I come back and there's over 800 of you guys! Gosh golly!  
> ....And yet, there's only, what, nine comments? C'mon, I need feedback, guys! Motivate me to keep going!
> 
> (In all seriousness, I think I've got a pretty good handle on where this will go from here. Sorry-not-sorry for the cliffhanger, it'll get better, I promise. Slowly, but surely!)

Max woke up to the sound of someone shouting.

This wasn’t too unusual, around here, so he groaned and pulled his pillow down over his head. After a minute, he remembered that everyone else had left, and... wait. Was that David? He focused in on the muffled voice, creaking open the door of his cabin to peek out.

It was David, all right. He was pacing in restless circles, while chewing out someone Max assumed was a phone company employee. “There has to be some way you can get me in contact with them. What do you mean, that would be a breach of privacy? Do I sound like I’m concerned with legal nonsense? No, wait, I didn’t mean it like that, please don’t hang up...” He dropped his arm, defeated, before looking up and noticing Max. “Oh. Um. Good morning,” he called.

Max closed the door without responding and retreated to hide Mr. Honey Nuts and throw on his hoodie. Rubbing at his eyes, he left the cabin and approached David, who was still standing there, holding the phone up to his ear and looking quite unsure of himself.

“Let me guess, they left the wrong phone number?” It took a concerning amount of effort to maintain his usual disaffected tone.

David nodded, distressed. “The company says it’s not even in use right now, and apparently, the area code is for Quebec. How is that even possible?”

“Eh, I’m not surprised. At least they didn’t go as far as a burner phone this time.”

“A burner phone? Max, has this happened before?”

“Only once or twice, ‘s no big deal,” he muttered.

“Hey, I think you should really explain-”

“Gonna go get breakfast,” Max called out, walking away just barely too fast for it to be convincing.

He reached the mess hall and sat down in his usual spot. Gwen had her feet propped up on a table and was reading a magazine while eating, and at a table in front of him, the Quartermaster was gnawing grotesquely on a piece of jerky he’d somehow managed to tie around his hook. He must’ve noticed Max’s expectant look, because he paused and fixed him with a glare. “Camp’s over. I ain’t cooking.”

Max huffed, getting up and preparing to leave, when Gwen piped up. “Hey, you can have a poptart if you want.” She stared at the half-eaten confection in her hand. “Half a poptart,” she offered.

“I don’t need your pity,” he growled.

“I’m being nice. You should try it sometime,” she said, taking a bite.

“Whatever.” Max pushed open the mess hall door.

“Hey, wait.” Gwen scrambled to her feet, hurriedly finishing her breakfast and leaving the magazine on the table. “There’s more in the office, come on.”

Max paused, then returned. “Of course you had real food stashed away, while the rest of us ate overcooked, half-rotting slop.”

“Uh, you mean delicious, not rotting slop,” she said, putting a shoulder on Max’s back and ushering him away with a nervous glance at the Quartermaster, who barely grunted.

Once they were safely inside the office, Gwen faced Max with both hands on his shoulders. Max stiffened.

“You’re totally right, that stuff tastes and smells like a garbage fire, and I’m so sorry.” She released him. “To be fair, I don’t think anyone’s died from eating it. As far as I know, anyway.”

She turned and rooted around in a box filled with an impressive number of gossip and beauty magazines. Max thought he saw a few cheesy romance paperbacks somewhere in there, too. After a minute, Gwen offered him a foil wrapped package of poptarts, which he accepted more eagerly than he would’ve liked. He tore it open and bit into both pastries simultaneously, not bothering to separate them.

Gwen stared for a moment. “You know that’s not how you’re supposed to eat them, right?”

“Don’t like them toasted.” Honestly, it was more like he didn’t care. He was hungry enough at this point that sugar in any form sounded delicious.

“No, I meant...” She fixed him with an evaluating stare. “How do you eat kit-kats?”

“The normal way.” Max shrugged. “You just bite into them.”

Gwen opened her mouth like she was about to protest, but she was interrupted by David, who burst in. “Gwen, we need to- Oh. Hi, Max.” His entire demeanor changed, from nearly outright panic, to a nervous and highly forced calm. “I see you got breakfast. That’s good! It’s the most important meal of the day, after all, even if that’s far from nutritious.”

“Right.”

“If you wouldn’t mind eating out in the mess hall, I really need to talk to Gwen,” he continued, punctuating his words with a taut grin.

“Alright, sure, I can tell when I’m not wanted.” Max left, shutting the door before either of them could respond to that. He took an angry bite of his poptarts, realizing what he’d just said. It wasn’t like he’d been lying before: he didn’t need Gwen’s pity, and he definitely didn’t need David’s.

But it was true, right? Max wasn’t wanted. Not by his parents, not by Gwen or David, hell, even Neil and Nikki had only put up with him out of habit, after their escape attempts fell through. He stared at the sugary confection in his hands, refusing to blink, refusing to let a single tear fall even as his eyes watered up.

Thankfully, his attention was caught by the voices leaking through the office door.

“I’ve never seen anything like it, Gwen! These forms are completely useless. The phone number is out of use and from somewhere in Canada, the email is illegible, though that didn’t stop me from sending strongly worded messages to my top five guesses.” Max heard the sound of someone thwacking a paper. “Under ‘address’, they put ‘Earth’! Who does that? It’s almost like they weren’t even planning on getting Max back after camp.”

There was a pause, and Max could picture perfectly the look Gwen must be giving him.

“Oh dear. You don’t think...” All the fight had gone out of David’s voice, replaced by the exact sort of pity Max had been dead set on avoiding. Somehow, it sent daggers of ice into his chest, and he braced himself against the pain.

“Well, it seems likely. You heard the kid earlier; he did say they don’t care.” She sighed. “Best thing we can do is hand him over to the authorities in town. They’ll be able to figure out something to do with him.”

“Gwen, you know how competent their police force is. I wouldn’t trust them as far as I can throw them, which isn’t far at all, let me tell you.”

“What else can we do? We aren’t just going to keep some kid here indefinitely!” There was the sound of squeaking as Gwen slumped into the chair. “Ugh. I don’t get paid enough for this.”

And there it was: they didn’t care. David and Gwen were just trying to find someone to pawn him off on, so he wouldn’t be their problem anymore. The tears came on too strong for Max to repress, so he ran from the building, plunging into the undergrowth with abandon. If he’d had any time for introspection, he would’ve realized he was feeling something very close to betrayal, but as it was, the only thought he had time for was recklessly hoping that rabid platypuses ate him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Maybe we should ask Max. If he’s not lying, and this has happened before...” David fretted, walking back and forth in the tiny room.

“He’ll just be a sarcastic shithead about it. That’s not going to help.” Gwen had her arm propped up on the table, head supported by her hand as she watched David.

“We should still talk to him, though He deserves that much, right?”

“Yeah, I guess you have a point.” Gwen stood. “I’m not doing it, though. Interacting with the campers is your job.”

David left the room before he could reply to that. Gwen frowned. He was really concerned about this, and that made her nervous. She tried to quell the anxiety welling up in her stomach as she walked into the mess hall to see David confronting the Quartermaster.

“Where did Max go?” he asked.

“Ran out of here crying like a little baby.” The Quartermaster stuffed the last bite of jerky into his mouth, unconcerned.

“Quartermaster, Max is ten,” David reminded him.

“Yeah, whatever. Kid should grow up. He’s not the only one around here whose parents ditched in a nest of alligators, or a summer camp, or what have you.” He caught David’s incredulous stare and brandished his hook. “What? How do you think I lost this hand?”

“I’m going to assume you don’t mean that,” David replied with a nervous laugh.

“Wouldn’t be surprised,” Gwen muttered.

David ignored her. “Did you see which way he went?”

The Quartermaster pointed out of the door at the woods beyond the mess hall. “Straight into the woods, like an idiot with a death wish.”

“What? Why didn’t you stop him?” David asked, voice rising in pitch.

“Camp’s over. I ain’t cooking, or driving, or running into the woods after anyone. Well, I guess I am driving again, but just once. Then I’m gonna-”

“As much as I’d absolutely love listening to your extremely exciting plans for after camp is over, I don’t exactly have the time for that right now.” David turned and ran out of the building, plunging into the undergrowth.

“I’ll stay here, just in case he comes back or something, and... he’s gone.” Gwen stopped chasing after David with a groan. “Jesus. I need some meds.”

The Quartermaster stared after David, before pushing away from the table and ambling off. “Deathwish idiot.”

 

Luckily for Max, platypuses weren’t currently trying to eat him. Unluckily for Max, it was only because the squirrels got to him first.

He raced through the woods in a direction he hoped was towards camp, doing his best to dodge a barrage of acorns as the angry chatter of rodents surrounded him, making the back of his neck prickle. His hood was up and he was doing his best to shield his face with it, so he didn’t see David as he careened straight into him. Max stumbled onwards as David reeled. “Max? What’s going on - oh sweet cheese and crackers.”

Max glanced behind him to see David frozen, staring into a sea of glowing, bloodthirsty eyes. He threw his hands up in exasperation and pivoted, grabbing his shirt and pulling him away. “Run, dumbass!”

Jolted into action, David picked the boy up and squeezed him to his chest, bolting. His height let him run much faster than Max, and he gradually pulled ahead of the oncoming flood of squirrels.

Max, startled, didn’t think to protest. “Do I even weigh anything to you?”

“Nope! It’s like holding a couple of grapes!” David’s voice turned into a panicked squeak at the last few words.

“Fuck you!” shouted Max.

“Okay!” David shouted back, more focused on running than reprimanding Max for his constant profanity.

They burst out of the treeline and narrowly avoided crashing directly into Nerris’s rickety castle. Max wriggled out of David’s grip, landing on his feet and dusting off his hoodie before turning away quickly. Despite his efforts, he still noticed that his eyes were red and swollen. David doubled over, out of breath. “Why,” he said, between pants, “would you do that?”

“I don’t know, David! Why didn’t you just leave me in the goddamn woods?”

“The woods are dangerous away from the trails, Max. You could’ve been really hurt.” He recovered quickly: all the hiking had done wonders for his running.

“Yeah, and?” retorted Max. “Camp’s over. You and Gwen don’t need to deal with me anymore. It would’ve been easier to leave me in there for the squirrels to pick over.”

“Now, you don’t mean that.” Max just hunched his shoulders and huffed.

Gwen noticed them and ran over, her distress written all over her face. Max realized he must look terrible. He brushed some twigs out of his hair and pulled his hood down, gritting his teeth and scowling. “Holy shit, what happened to you two?”

“Max must have run into squirrel territory. Lucky for us, no one was seriously injured,” David explained.

“Are we done here?” asked Max. “Because I have some important stuff to do, on the other side of camp. Far away from you two.”

Gwen shared a look with David, before she spoke. “Listen, Max...”

David ran a hand through his hair. “We have reason to think that your parents might not be coming to pick you up, after all.”

“Really. What gave it away?” He delivered his usual sarcastic remark in a lifeless tone of voice that sent concern washing over David.

“Don’t be an ass. We’re trying to help,” Gwen reprimanded him.

“What’s the point? Just ‘hand me over to the authorities’ and be done with it,” he scoffed.

“That’s not- oh.” Gwen’s words died in her throat, his implication not lost on her.

“We really need your help with this, Max,” David pressed, either not registering Max’s jab or just ignoring it. “Do you have any information we could use to find your parents? Another phone number, or an address, maybe?” 

“I obviously memorized my own address, if that’s what you’re asking,” he replied. “Are you going to send my parents a letter, or something?” He wouldn't put it past David, but hopefully the venom in his words would dissuade him.

“No...” David thought for a moment, before determination suddenly shone in his eyes.

“Oh, here it comes,” Gwen said, bracing herself.

“Gwen, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” A grin was starting to spread across David’s face.

“Almost definitely not,” she replied tiredly.

“Road trip!” squealed David. Gwen smacked her hand to her forehead.

Max stared open-mouthed before pivoting away and marching straight for the treeline. “Nope. Nope. I’ll take my chances with the squirrels.”

Gwen grabbed him by his hoodie and pulled him back. “First, I am not dealing with those legal charges, and second, you need to stay to help me talk him out of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo, a day later than I'd hoped. Came down with a wicked headache yesterday, couldn't quite finish this chapter in time.
> 
> That's not the only thing I messed up, too- thanks to UpsideAround for pointing out I had this fic marked finished all this time. That's fixed now!  
> I also realized when I visited the wiki I wrote in cabins, rather than tents, as sleeping accommodations. I'll quietly retcon that later, maybe... it doesn't seem narratively significant.
> 
> Thanks to all my lovely readers, I'll see you next update!


	4. Chapter 4

“Max, please tell me you live somewhere too far away to drive to.” Gwen was almost less excited than Max about the prospect of spending a large amount of time in a small, enclosed space, with David of all people.

“Not really.”

“Where is it?” she pressed.

“South of here,” he replied, voice taking on an annoyed edge.

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that,” said David.

Max paused for a moment, before finally giving in. “My dad’s house is in a Chicago suburb, I can put in the address.”

“Oh no.” Gwen’s eyes widened in terror.

David’s eyes widened in excitement. “That’s right around where I live! I was going to head there anyway.”

“Well, isn’t that the shitty icing on the shitty, shitty cake,” Max swore.

“Language, Max!” Even the reprimand was in a disgustingly cheerful tone. “Gwen, are you coming along too? It’s alright if you don’t want to, I completely understand.”

Gwen shook her head. “No way. I was just going to hitch a ride to the closest airport. That would’ve already been half an hour too much of David’s driving.”

“I’ll have you know I am an incredibly safe driver,” David replied. “I’ve only been in one accident my entire life.”

“Was it because you had to swerve to avoid hitting a squirrel?” Max asked dryly.

“No. Apparently, people get unreasonably angry if you don’t drive at least ten miles over the speed limit.”

“Either way,” Gwen interrupted, trying to get the conversation back on track. “It’s not so much the driving I have trouble with.” She stage whispered in Max’s direction. “It’s the David.”

Max suppressed a snort of laughter, before visibly considering something. “Gwen, a word?” He motioned her away, walking a short distance away from David, who only looked slightly hurt at being excluded.

“What’s this about?”

“Okay, if you ever tell anyone I said this, I will shank you,” he said seriously. “Do not leave me alone with David. Please. You’re, like, the only halfway tolerable adult I’ve met in ages, and if I have to sit in a car alone with that idiot for hours, I’ll go completely fucking crazy.”

“Aw, Max, that was so sweet. By your standards, anyway,” she amended.

“Yeah, whatever,” he grumbled.

She walked back over to David, Max trailing behind.

As much as she’d love to escape this garbage dump of a camp, it honestly wasn’t like she had a lot to go back to. She only got a job as counselor here because of an uncle who knew Cameron Campbell - her parents had become pretty desperate to get her out of the house. Honestly, it was pretty sad she was still living with them.

So it wasn’t like she had anything better to do than drive around with two other basket cases for a few hours.

“Alright, I’ll do it.” The grin David made at that immediately made her question her conviction.

“Great!” He clapped his hands together. “I hope you’re both ready for hours of camp songs!”

“I take it back,” groaned Gwen.

“Hey, I’m just kidding,” David said, face falling as if he’d been at least a little serious. “After all, I have this.” He took a portable CD player out of his jacket pocket.

“What the hell is that?” asked Gwen.

“Do you just carry that thing around?” asked Max simultaneously.

“Greatest hits from the 80’s, of course!” David answered, ignoring Max. He took out the CD and twirled it on his finger proudly, until Gwen snatched it out of his hands, raking her nails down the silver surface.

“Haha, whoops, guess we’ll just have to listen to the radio!” she said, voice strained as she threw the ruined CD as far away from her as she could. “Max, what kind of music do you like?” she asked, in an obvious attempt to avoid David’s scrutinous gaze.

“I dunno, rap. Hip-hop. Grieg.” Max stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

“Wait, what was that last one?” David tilted his head in confusion.

“You know, Grieg. Edmund Grieg, or whatever,” said Max flippantly, scuffing at the dirt with his shoe.

“Edward Grieg, you mean. He’s a Romantic era composer, best known for In the Hall of the Mountain King, I think.” Gwen floundered, noticing David and Max’s incredulous stares. “I took a music history class for one of my gen eds, I had to write a whole report. Anyway, I didn’t think you were the type to enjoy classical music, Max.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t think you were the type to put so much effort into useless humanities classes,” he sniped, showing the hint of a blush despite his skin tone. “It doesn’t matter, anyway. All that matters is that David drives, so he doesn’t sit in the back seat and play guitar the whole way.”

“What makes you think I’d sit in the back? It’s not like you’d-”

“Shotgun,” Max interrupted him, smirking.

“No way,” David began. “That’s way too dangerous.”

“No, I’m fine with it,” Gwen said, tone deceptively light. “If you want to sit next to David the whole way, that’s up to you.”

Max’s eyes widened in panic. “No, wait. I take it back.”

“Congrats.” Gwen leaned in close, grinning. “You played yourself.”

“Besides,” she continued, standing straight again. “It’s David’s car, and driving on the highway gives me anxiety. Flying too, sort of. I was just going to get high on cold medicine the whole time.”

“Wow, that’s sad,” Max remarked. Gwen glared.

“It’s settled, then.” David pulled an unwilling Max into a hug. “This is going to be so much fun!” Max let out an impressively long groan.

“Are we really doing this?” Gwen asked, half rhetorically.

“Not like I have much choice, if I don’t want to be ditched at the police station in town,” Max muttered. “At least I’m finally getting out of here.”

“Fair enough,” she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little shorter than it could be, but I hope y'all enjoy it anyway. I'll be honest, I'm totally flying by the seat of my pants now - like, the road trip thing Was Not Planned At All.
> 
> ...I'm also suddenly overwhelmed by the desire to write about the Happy Nuclear Family visiting the Cheese House in Wisconsin, because I have some awful memories of it as a kid. Comment if you have any vested interest in that, I guess?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, not *super* confident about this (since I wrote it at 3am with little to no editing, eheheh) but if you enjoyed it and want me to continue, do leave a comment. If no one cares about this fic I might drop it, or at least update real slowly, since I have a different project I wanted to work on as well.


End file.
